everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elvira Desdemona
Elvira Desdemona is the biological daughter of Rudy and Babette. She is destined to follow her father's foot steps. She is a Rebel due to the fact of not wanting to die and living eternity as the consort of the Ice Master. Personality and Skills Elvira is a naive and genuine girl who has yet to face the real problems of the world. She usually acts much like a child and does many things immaturely. True to her child-like personality, she is very reckless and often does things that does put her life in danger. Elvira likes to call herself a daredevil and is a firm believer of YOLOUT. Appearance Elvira has caramel hair and bright amber eyes. She is of petite frame and of pale skin. She also likes to wear the colors navy blue and cherry red in most of her outfits. Parent Story The Ice Maiden In "The Ice-Maiden",written towards the end of his career, Hans Christian Andersen tells the tale of Rudy, a boy who lost both his parents and goes to live with his uncle.3 The reader is first introduced to Rudy as he sells toy houses made by his grandfather. Rudy grows up to become a skilled mountain climber and huntsman. He has fallen in love with the miller's daughter, Babette, however the miller does not approve of the union and gives Rudy the impossible task of climbing to the top of a dangerous mountain and bringing back a live baby eaglet. While Babette was off visiting her godmother, she caught the attention of her cousin and flirted with him; reveling in Rudy's growing jealousy.4 When Rudy finds the cousin climbing up a tree into Babette's window, Babette is enraged that Rudy is yelling at her cousin and tells him to leave. On his way home, Rudy comes across a beautiful maiden who has appeared in his life before. It's the Ice Maiden, who killed his mother and marked him as her own when he was a baby. He is angry at Babette and soon finds himself kissing the Ice Maiden. Rudy goes back to Babette and begs for her forgiveness. Their wedding day is near and they travel to the godmothers house to be wed at a church nearby. The night after their arrival Babette has an awful dream that she cheats on Rudy with her cousin. One night before the wedding, Babette decides she wants to go to a small island with just enough room for the two of them to dance. As they sit and talk together, Babette notices the boat is slipping away. Rudy dives into the water after it but the Ice Maiden kisses him one last time and he drowns. Babette is left alone on the island crying over the death of her loved one, but nobody can hear her over the storm.5 How does Elvira come into this? Elvira is the child of Rudy and Babette but was conceived the night before Rudy's death. Of course she was raised by her mother Babette and with her second husband, the cousin of Babette (who was her godcousin ,meaning her godmother's son, not her biological cousin, so nope.. no incest), in a mill where she learned how mill though her passion was in creating toys which she used to entertain the village's children. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pets TBA Romance TBA Trivia *Her First Name, Elvira means foreign which shares the same meaning as her mother's name. Her last name relates to her destiny as Desdemona means "ill-fated". *She has a huge sweet tooth. Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Characters Category:The Ice Maiden